


Bambina

by Laisvve



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Related, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisvve/pseuds/Laisvve
Summary: O maior segredo do Cavaleiro de Câncer tinha quatro patas e atendia pelo nome de Bambina.
Kudos: 4





	Bambina

O maior segredo do Cavaleiro de Câncer tinha quatro patas.

É de conhecimento geral que o Santuário de Atena na Grécia é povoado por uma quantidade considerável de gatos. Gatinhos de todos os tamanhos e cores. Todas as estampas e roupinhas.

Pretos, brancos, mesclados, amarelos, napolitanos, salpicados de manchas, de luvinhas, cabeças grandes e alguns com cicatrizes, orelhinhas rasgadas ou olhos furados por suas constantes brigas por território e fêmeas no cio. 

Era uma sociedade brutal a dos gatos gregos e Máscara da Morte admirava a tenacidade dos bichos que não se esforçavam mais do que o necessário, mas lutavam como pequenos tigres quando ameaçados. 

De algumas Casas eles não se aproximam e a maior parte dos bichanos evitava ficar pelas escadarias, permanecendo em Rodório ou quando muito no bosque ou nos arredores da Vila das Amazonas.

Uma gatinha em especial, já contava uns bons anos que frequentava o Quarto Templo. 

Ainda que já contasse com idade para ser chamada de Nonna atendia os chamados de Bambina sussurrados pelo italiano que a agradava com sardinhas enlatadas e afagos solitários.

Bambina fugia pela janela ou qualquer fresta como uma amante cada vez que se aproximavam outros Cavaleiros e até mesmo os servos ficavam em dúvida se ela existia mesmo ou não. 

Além do Cavaleiro de Câncer a única pessoa que ela permitia alguma proximidade era a serva chamada por ele de Colossal.

Foi esta mulher quem, por destemor ou afeição, colocou uma coleirinha cor de rosa na imensa gata tricolor.

Pouco antes da chegada dos Cavaleiros de Bronze o último encontro entre Máscara da Morte e Bambina aconteceu.

Ele estava já em sua cama quando a bichana pulou para cima do seu corpo, como sempre sem aviso.

O Cavaleiro sentou-se e a gatinha ficou em seu colo ronronando por muito tempo. Aceitou os afagos e então o mordeu com relativa força no dedão da mão esquerda.

Câncer sorriu, a gata miou, ela assim como o italiano raramente o fazia e então como havia chegado partiu. 

Miados tristonhos foram escutados pelo Santuário por algum tempo, mas, ninguém nunca mais viu aquela gatinha.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu costumo chamar o tipo de pelo dos gatos de "roupinha" (longos, curtos, etc) e as cores de suas pelagens de estampas. Sei que tem mais gente que faz isso no mundo, mas vai que algumas não estejam familiarizadas com os termos...  
> A serva Colossal é um dos pouquíssimos personagens originais a aparecer nas minhas fics, essa é sua segunda participação a primeira foi na fic "A Textura do Caranguejo" - fic muito menos casta que esta daqui.
> 
> Considero que os animais são as melhores "pessoas" e definitivamente o ser humano não os merece.


End file.
